


«Ben Wa Balls»

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, use of sex toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам читает твитт Томми про вагинальные шарики, что в конечном итоге приводит к горячему сексу с использованием анальной цепочки. <br/>примечание автора - Томми действительно выкладывал твитт с таким содержанием.<br/>Автор -  Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Ben Wa Balls»

«Ben Wa Balls»   
Лаконично и загадочно. Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы развлечь себя после тяжелой трудовой недели. Теперь можно сходить в душ, разогреть ужин, поставить в ДВД-плеер «Восставших из Ада», а через пару часов наслаждаться шоу, читая комментарии прифигевших поклонников. Томми выполнил свой план почти наполовину - ровно до того момента, как в прихожей раздался требовательный звонок.   
\- Адам?   
\- Привет, - с улыбкой чеширского кота ответил Ламберт, бесцеремонно протискиваясь в квартиру лучшего друга. – Я пиццу принес. Хочешь пиццу?  
Томми кивнул, потом пожал плечами, вспоминая о куске бифштекса в духовке, потом снова кивнул. Адам не был здесь частым гостем в последнее время, и глупо было бы пренебрегать таким подарком судьбы.   
\- Я подумал, что тебе, наверное, одиноко сегодня… - Адам снова улыбнулся одной из своих обезоруживающих улыбок и – совершенно по-приятельски – притянул Томми Джо к своей груди, обняв за плечи.  
Что-то в поведении певца настораживало Томми, но он никак не мог понять, что. Явно не то, что Ламберт завалился к нему вечером в субботу без предупреждения, и не то, что они обнимаются сейчас на пороге в комнату – все это было привычным, хоть и редким в последние месяцы. Но что же тогда? Может быть, странный загадочный блеск глаз? Как будто Адам что-то замышлял…  
«Да ну, это мне от переутомления мерещится», - открестился от подозрений Томми, обняв друга за талию и подталкивая к дивану в комнате.  
\- Давай свою пиццу, сейчас пиво принесу. Тебе светлого или…  
Договорить Томми не успел, потому что его властно притянули за руку, усадили на колени, скользнув ладонью под футболку и огладив поясницу, и от этих неожиданных прикосновений, от этой близости, комната перед глазами музыканта мягко поплыла куда-то влево.  
\- Адам? – нужно же хотя бы спросить, с чего это вдруг… именно сегодня…  
\- Тсс… Ох, Томми… - воркующий томный голос прозвучал где-то за ухом, опалив кожу мурашками. «Или не спрашивать?..»  
Большая теплая ладонь по хозяйски оглаживала спину гитариста, мягкие губы влажно прижимались к бьющейся жилке на шее и к выступающей ключице, и Томми в последнюю секунду поймал готовый сорваться просящий стон, вдруг осознав, что уже лежит на лопатках на собственном диване, а Адам нависает сверху, все так же загадочно улыбаясь.   
\- Томми, Томми… Ты мог бы сказать мне раньше, - с ласковой укоризной покачал головой Ламберт, наклонившись и запечатав губы своего басиста требовательным поцелуем.  
«О чем?..» - вспыхнула мысль в голове Томми, но тут же растворилась в потоке знакомых ощущений. Эти властные пальцы на затылке, и сильные губы, сминающие его собственные, и невозможно не впустить в свой рот этот нахальный язык, и уже совершенно неважно, кто из них стонет, и кто кого хватает за волосы…  
\- А… Адам… - выдыхает Томми, когда его загадочный гость отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с них обоих одежду.   
Но Ламберт прикладывает к губам палец, улыбаясь своей самой сексуальной улыбкой, и лезет в карман брюк, чтобы достать оттуда…  
\- Черт! Это… это что?! – Томми не знает плакать или смеяться.   
Сначала он просто пугается, не сразу вспомнив про свою недавнюю шалость, потом складывается пополам от хохота, чуть не выпав с дивана, потом торопливо целует обескураженного Адама, отводя как можно дальше от себя его руку с зажатой в пальцах цепочкой силиконовых анальных шариков… с блестками…  
\- Это же… О, черт, Адам! Это была шутка – просто так, для фанатов! Мне просто было скучно и я… Ну что ты так смотришь?.. Адам?  
От этого взгляда в животе Томми что-то скручивается и тяжело оседает в самом низу, посылая вполне однозначные импульсы в пах.  
\- Адам… Нет.  
\- Ну, раз уж я все равно их принес…  
\- Адам!   
\- Тссс… ты слишком много говоришь… - и снова комната кружится по уже знакомой траектории, а шум в ушах мешает разрабатывать какой-нибудь спасительный план, рот запечатан поцелуем, и все мысли только о том, можно ли кончить от одного простого прикосновения сильных пальцев к ширинке…  
И все же, когда джинсы уже валяются на полу, и Томми чувствует осторожные поглаживания между ягодиц, в затуманенном мозгу снова вспыхивает некий «стопсигнал», заставляющий напрячься, извернуться, прижаться спиной к дивану и упереться руками в грудь Адама, пытаясь его отпихнуть.  
\- Нет, Адам, я не хочу. Ну что за глупость? Это было просто шуткой… только шуткой, понимаешь?  
\- Томми… доверься мне… Тебе понравится, обещаю… - когда у Адама такой голос – тихий, мурлычущий, чуть с хрипотцой, ему можно разрешить все что угодно. Все, что угодно… но не ЭТО же?!   
\- Адам, прошу, не надо… Черт! Я не хочу, правда!.. – Томми отводит глаза, чтобы не видеть смеющегося укоризненного взгляда Ламберта, отлично чувствующего своим обнаженным бедром, насколько сильно Томми «не хочет».   
\- Разреши мне… - шепот в самое ухо и настойчивые пальцы, поглаживающие по ребрам. – Я обещаю, что остановлюсь, если тебе не понравится… Я… ну, хочешь, ты потом сделаешь мне так же?  
У Томми на миг пресекается дыхание и темнеет перед глазами. Он смотрит на Адама безумным взглядом, в котором мешаются шок, неверие, паника, но все это мгновенно вытесняется жгучим желанием.   
\- О, черт… - с тихим стоном Томми зарывается пальцами в волосы Ламберта и рывком притягивает его голову для поцелуя, выгибается навстречу, приподнимает таз, облегчая Адаму доступ.  
Томми лежит на боку, согнув в колене одну ногу, прижимается мокрой спиной к невероятно жаркому Адаму и непрерывно стонет. От непривычных ощущений внутри тянет поясницу и ноет возбужденный член, теплые упругие шарики идеально медленно проскальзывают в тело, вызывая приятное чувство заполненности, которое все усиливается, благодаря умелым пальцам Адама: Томми чувствует ласковые поглаживания вокруг напряженных мышц, затем мягкое надавливание – в момент, когда очередной силиконовый комочек протискивается за своими собратьями, Ламберт целует гитариста в шею, прихватывает зубами нежную кожу, чуть оттягивая на себя, наслаждается тихим просящим стоном-вскриком.  
\- Адам… я сейчас… я больше…  
Томми дрожит и ерзает, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, и когда Адам наваливается сверху, почти лишая его возможности двигаться, а потом одним длинным плавным движением тянет на себя пресловутые шарики, извлекая на свет божий сразу всю цепочку – Томми срывает голос и прокусывает до крови губу, отстраненно думая, что вряд ли испытывал в жизни оргазм, хоть отдаленно напоминающий этот…   
Через полчаса Томми – зацелованный, расслабленный, неприлично довольный, уже не смущающийся хозяйских пальцев Адама на своем голом животе – все же отправляется в душ. Перед этим он таки выдавил из себя многозначительное «Да», на настойчивый шепот в основание шеи: «Тебе понравилось? Ну признайся – понравилось ведь?» - и кажется, оба они подумывают о продолжении. Адам чувствует себя совершенно счастливым: лежа на диване, согнув одну ногу в колене и закинув руки за голову, он прислушивается к шуму воды в ванной, наслаждается приятной истомой во всем теле и лелеет невероятно соблазнительные планы на этот вечер… а если повезет, то и на всю эту ночь…  
Где-то в ворохе одежды раздается гулкий набат. Адам вздрагивает и качает головой, усмехаясь: все-таки у Томми Джо своеобразное чувство юмора. Телефон отыскивается в кармане домашних джинсов, и Адам ни за что не стал бы читать смс, если бы случайно не увидел имя отправителя.  
«Привет! Я тут неподалеку, и подумал, может, ты хочешь пиццу? Зайду через пару минут! Айзек»  
Адам хмурится и кусает нижнюю губу, пытаясь разобраться в нахлынувших эмоциях – хочется запустить телефоном в стену, или стереть смс, чтобы его не увидел Томми, но это не решит проблемы, а встречаться тут с Айзеком и выяснять, у кого больше прав… Внезапная удачная мысль вернула на лицо Ламберта лучезарную улыбку. Прислушавшись к шуму воды в ванне, Адам быстро набирает ответ, нажимает кнопку «отправить» и тут же стирает оба сообщения. Он еще успевает вернуть телефон на место, предварительно выключив звук, когда в комнату входит влажный после душа, абсолютно голый Томми, вытирающий полотенцем торчащие во все стороны мокрые пряди.  
\- Мне показалось или я слышал…  
\- Томми… Черт побери, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, как ты сексуально выглядишь после душа?..  
… Айзек стоял напротив окна Томми Джо и задумчиво жевал нижнюю губу. Коробка с остывшей пиццей в одной руке, телефон – в другой, машина Адама у подъезда… Стоило позвонить Софи и предупредить, что «внеплановая репетиция» отменилась и он принесет пиццу. Но пальцы снова потянулись открыть последнее сообщение – с номера Томми:  
«Прости, приятель, но ты опоздал. И не верь всему, что пишут в твиттере  Адам»  
\- Се ля ви, - Айзек пожал плечами и набрал номер жены…


End file.
